Irvine Greyson
Character Summary Irvine is a young boy that's native to the world of Higurashi. He cannot speak however it doesn't hinder him from being able to communicate with others. He alternates between a wizened perspective and tendencies of a child, making him an enigma to those around him. Past History Veiled in Darkness Irvine’s parents met each other when the harshness of their lives forced unity. They soon became an inseparable pair, looking after one another they aimed to one day get married and create a life worth living. Once released from the orphanage the two would find out the hard way that it was a hard life outside such a facility and without much preparation they had a hard time fitting into normal society. They turned to the lower and darker aspects of city life such as drug dealing and prostitution but neither one ever lost sight of the other. In one final move the father joined a group known as the Yamainu and after training was sent to Hinamizawa to protect those of the Irie Clinic. There in Hinamizawa away from the corruption of the city the Yamainu gave them the foundational pieces for the life they wanted to create, though he had to do horrible things in their company, fate would have other plans for them. One day the Yamainu found that there was a mole in their ranks leaking away information about the Hinamizawa syndrome and the Tokyo project. When everyone became a plausible suspect one of the first people the questioned was Irvine’s father who had no roots to anyone and could have easily just been a spy the whole time. The father was outraged at this and in a fit of frustration only said things that dug a deeper hole for himself. When the mole was finally found the father was the one assigned to personally executing the mole and his family as a sign of their power which he would perform happily. The father found out that the mole was actually working for their own private enterprise looking to uproot Tokyo they too were undergoing research on the Hinamizawa syndrome, though they were still ignorant as to why it was important they had little time to waste. The job was going off without a hitch but just when he was about to leave a young boy was seen in the corner of the room, standing with glazed eyes he peered into the very soul of the father. This boy was Irvine who for the longest time had served as their test subject for research. A Short-Lived Childhood The father couldn’t bring himself to shoot Irvine and instead took him back to the Yamainu to figure out what to do with him. Upon examination of the boy they presumed that because of all the drugs and no way to know how to continue treating him that he would die or only be a burden to Yamainu and thus it was best to kill him and keep all potential leaks from ever coming out. However the father had other ideas, when he had looked at Irvine a kind of connection had been made, almost like he could see himself in this boy which only made him want to save him more, to keep him from living the life of solitude and then pointlessly dying. The father kidnapped the child from the Yamainu facility and fled far away from Hinamizawa with his wife and now his adopted son in tow. The mother supporting her husband’s decision decided to look to Irvine as their son and attempted to finally live out their dreams of a happy life. The boy showed an insane amount of talent, able to figure out anything put in front of him, his parents assumed he was some kind of prodigy. However, it had come at a cost. The boy had never once spoken to the two of them, and it was decided that it wasn’t because he didn’t want to but because he could not. It was also clear that while he may have been smart, his process of thinking was scattered and sporadic, only able to think about things that kept his interest. The Dream Must End His “parents” did their best with what they were given for Irvine, trying to help him and give him an enjoyable life, but when Irvine began to get involved with reading something happened to him. The world of fiction being a wonderful and amazing place he soon lost interest in his life all together and would rather roam about imagination land forever, even allowing his fantasies to evolve into delusions. He soon began to crack as the good things turned into nightmares from the evolved books that he got into and this in turn triggered a strange reaction in his parents. Having stayed so long in Hinamizawa and then leaving the village most would think that the Hinamizawa syndrome had gotten to them over despair from the slow loss of their son and the frustration at the life they had been dealt, until one day his father grew tired of it all and decided it was time to just be done with it all. He called everyone into the living room and brought them close together before revealing a gun and shooting one bullet through all three of their heads, out of fear of having to actually look at one of their own family members before killing them. The only problem was that his father had missed Irvine. This act greatly confused Irvine and with his parents now dead he roamed around aimlessly unsure of where to go until eventually Oyashiro-sama lead him to Hinamizawa… Appearance Personality Irvine is a bit of a roller coaster when it comes to personality. He was given very little to start with but takes much of what he learned from his parents to create who he is. At time he can seem very quiet and sad while at others he can revert to a more child-like playfulness that attempts to hide the pain in his heart. Irvine has a hard time deciding who are his allies but whoever he deems to be such he will hold onto for dear life, he aims to please others any way he can so that they won’t succumb to sadness and disappear like his parents. He also has a severe problem of separating fiction from reality and can often be thought of as over-imaginative or even schizophrenic. There is also another side of Irvine that is very mysterious, having roots from the time he was experimented on he will almost speak like a computer giving off cold and cynical facts about humanity, deep in his heart there is a hatred that burns for what has happened to him and his parents in this world caused by humans, but at this age its an emotion that he barely understands. Although he won’t admit it he is also horribly frustrated at the mutene ss he is afflicted with, unable to converse with others he often uses sign language or draws pictures to show what he is trying to say, though his vocal chords aren’t damaged there would be a chance on a blue moon that Irvine could speak, but even then it would only be one or two words Abilities and Weapons Abilities *'Speed:' Despite being small in stature, Irvine shows to be pretty swift. He's also adept on rollerblades. *'Martial Arts:' It's unknown the number but Irvine shows a proficiency in multiple martial arts. *'Mental Notes:' Irvine has some sort of advanced memory, like photographic memory, but it's only for things he deems important. Weapons *'Bare Hands:' Due to his capabilities in martial arts, he's frightening to face in a fight. Relationships Ruhige Lorelei Lorelei is one of Irvine's closest friends. He's fond of her company and she seems to be able to understand some of Irvine's thoughts without him voicing it. Lorelei finds the boy to be cute and tries to look out for him when she can. Tadako Ariyoshi Tadako is another of Irvine's closest friends whom he does his best to help in any way he can. In Kagonotori-hen it shown that they grow an extremely close bond where Irvine plays the role of an unlikely guardian angel to the girl who was branded as a demon. Roleplay Differentiations Deadman Walking In this crossover plot, Irvine is a demon--an advanced prisoner that acts like a warden to other prisoners. He murdered before being sent to prison has had his tongue cut off even before entering. Irvine has a partner, Toshiaki, whom he treats like an older brother. A Step from Heaven Within the 'A Step from Heaven' world, Irvine is a boy that had died from unknown cicrumstance and sent to the Afterlife High. From some unknown encounter, he joins Rei in the establishment of Arcadia. He's known as 'Abaddon' to the SSS and has shown to have a multitude of the God Skills from Angel Player. More than Human More than Human has Irvine as a student that attends Yoshitsune Academy when Sumadera Kasumi breaks in and essentially poisons the people within it. After the incident, Irvine gains superhuman speed without stamina restraints. Kagonotori-hen Taking place at exactly the point where his parents die, this story has Irvine walking through a lone forest lead by Iblis and visited by Bernkastel it becomes his role to reveal new light to the mystery behind Meakashi-hen and the St.Lucia Academy, as well as being the savior for Tadako Ariyoshi. OCruise-hen Irvine decides to go on Kasuga Mami's private cruise ship for the summer. He goes along with Ruhige Lorelei, Ariyoshi Tadako, and Takenaka Shizuka supposedly for a month of fun. Trivia *He loves books and games. *His favorite food is pocky and his least favorite are mushrooms. *Doesn't know how to swim *Despite having no visible relationship, Irvine shares a surname with Greyson Archimedes, another of Iblis's characters. *Although he is made out to be mute it has been shown that Irvine can talk in very short phrases in times of absolute peril, raising the question of whether Irvine is truly mute or not. Category:OC Character Category:Higurashi Category:Crossover Category:Other Anime